


Necromancy and Blood Magic

by Mari_Rey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Book: Lady Knight, Captivity, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Rey/pseuds/Mari_Rey
Summary: Harry Potter after sacrificing himself ends up in the Tortall Universe. He ends up captured by Blayce and is used to make the killing devices more potent and deadly. Harry is wishing for death when he starts seeing a specter young women in Blayce's workshop.Keladry just finished her Ordeal and is a full fledged knight. The Ordeal leaves her with a mission of a deadly workshop, a sick man, and a small boy with a lightening shaped scar. Kel will do all that she can to put an end to it





	Necromancy and Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All. It's been a while since I've written anything and well this has been bugging me for a while. I'm a big fan of both HP and Tamora Pierce work that I decided to write this down. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Harry wanted to die. Or rather Harry wanted to die again. He shivered as the cold stone work beneath him was seeping into bones. What he wouldn’t do for a warming charm or a blanket that was more than paper thin. He’s arms ached, his skin felt tight, and by Merlin’s Beard, he was cold. Blood stained bandages covered his arms. Chain’s rattled as he shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. It was useless. Cuffs from one wrist to another connected to a wall. ‘Of course, not just any chains, magically enchanted chains.’ Harry thought. A flash of silver caught his eye, as Blayce the Necromancer engraved a rune onto the leg of a metal creature. It was as big as one of Ararog’s children, with a metal spider-like body, knives for feet, and a metal face with a blades for teeth. ‘All the better to rip and tear you with, my dear.’ as Harry shivered. Blayce hummed happily, doing a little flourish as he finished runic array on the leg. Harry knew as he watched Blayce make countless ones. ‘60’ a quiet voice said in his mind. ‘Shut it’ said another. He tried not to keep track any more. This would make 61. Disgusted Harry buried his head in his arms, clenching his hands.

Heavy sure steps down the stairs made Harry look back up from his arms. He knew those steps, so he wasn’t surprised to see Stenmun walk into the small room. Stenmun was a tall Nordic looking man. ‘Not Nordic, Scanran.’ Harry thought. Stenmun crossed the room and was talking quietly to Blayce. Easily towering over the smaller man as Blayce shifted from foot to foot, fingers playing with his engraving tool. He always looked mix-matched next to the smaller Blayce. ‘If this was his old world, they could have looked like a comedic duo.’ Harry mused ‘Instead they were a pair of murderers.’ Harry’s eyes trailed back to the killing beasts in the center of the room. It was then he noticed something odd. On the far wall there was a stone face. A carved stone face. Not one that was seen in the imperfections of the wall like one would see signs in tea leaves. Harry stared and leaned forward. It wasn’t just a stone face. He could almost see an outline of a tall women. He couldn’t see her face.

He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the footsteps getting nearer. Or the sharp kick to his shin. A quick glance told him it was Stenmun. “Up boy.” Stenmun said as he grabbed Harry’s chains and dragged him to his feet. Harry scrabbled to his feet. Legs numb from hours of sitting on the floor. By the time he looked back at the wall, the face and the women were gone. Harry would have given it more thought. But Stenmun didn’t give him the chance. A tight hold and a quick pace up the stairs as another day’s ‘work’ in Blayce’s dungeon came to an end.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan was cold and furious. Her Ordeal had been tough but this. A killing device in the center of the room almost finished. The room was split into sections. Furnace and blacksmithing area on one side. A variety of tools, equipment, and supplies spread across tables. A small nervous black haired man and a tall Scanran man talking next to the killing device. She started to turn to the Chamber of Ordeal when she noticed the boy in the corner. Black haired, sickly white, and chained to the wall, shivering. “Where is this?” Keladry thought at the Chamber seething.

The Ordeal’s face turned to her and answered “Your paths will cross in time. I give you this vision, so you will be ready.” The young boy stared blankly in their direction. Not noticing the Scanran man approach until he grabbed his chains. Kel watched helpless as the young boy, no older than 11, was dragged up the stairs. The vision ended and Kel found herself back in the Chamber of the Ordeal, with the doors opening behind her. “Be ready, Lady Knight. As this is a task that only you can do.” The Chamber said one last time.


End file.
